clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Type: Sparky/My Thoughts On the P.E.K.K.A
---- Hello and welcome to a series of blog posts I'll be doing. It's my thoughts on the most random of things, from the Bomb Tower to an armageddon of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Comment down below if you want me to do anything, but do NOT tell me "how to improve it" as this is purely my opinion and yours may be completely different. If you want to you can share your thoughts on how you'd make it different, but don't tell me stuff like "dude, you completely overrated the P.E.K.K.A" or similar things that imply that I''' did something wrong. Please don't start WWIII in the comments. With that aside, post anything in the comments that follows the rules and enjoy this random thoughts on post. ---- The '''Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins (yes, that is her actual name) is a beast in every sense. She has the second highest health in the game and her damage is so high that one P.E.K.K.A by herself can leave a King's Tower's health to the point where one more P.E.K.K.A swing means death. Powerful for sure, but she has her drawbacks. One of her most noticeable differences compared to the other tanks is that she targets everything that she can hit. She is also extremely vulnerable to Inferno cards and kiting due to her slow movement speed. A well-timed Zap will let her kill an Inferno Tower, but by herself there is nothing protecting her from the wrath of the Inferno Dragon. When it comes to Sparky, she can survive one shot and then kill the Sparky in a few swings, but the Sparky will obliterate any support units hugging the P.E.K.K.A. Zap her before letting the P.E.K.K.A take her out. Because of this, P.E.K.K.A decks often play very differently to any other deck. They generally work without Elixir Collectors and are often made of a variety of hard-hitting troops that cover the P.E.K.K.A's weaknesses in the aim to get the P.E.K.K.A herself to a Tower. If this happens, she will almost always smash it to bits. I myself run a P.E.K.K.A deck which does not use the Elixir Collector. It has various units such as the Executioner to cover her weakness to swarms and the Inferno Dragon to counter enemy tanks that may be sent to distract the P.E.K.K.A. Generally, you will want to have as many supports behind the P.E.K.K.A as possible with as many spells ready as possible. Never let a single ground unit within range of a P.E.K.K.A push, as she is an utter brute and will demolish it. If playing against the P.E.K.K.A, taking out the support units will make her easier to deal with. Be prepared to deal with anything if you see a P.E.K.K.A drop down, from P.E.K.K.A Double Prince to a Double P.E.K.K.A Hog deck as she works with practically anything. Also, she has some trouble getting to ranged units before they take her out, so units like the Wizard or Three Musketeers can sometimes counter the P.E.K.K.A. On offense, she also counters basically every ground non-swarm unit due to her very strong stats. My answer to almost all my problems in a match is "Drop a P.E.K.K.A". She is my second favourite card behind the Sparky. She's powerful and fun to play. She used to be rubbish, but ever since her Deploy Time buff, she has become a card which all players fear and respect. She is a hard counter to all of the cancer cards and can work with nearly all cards so long as the fundamentals (a high-damage unit, a spell, an air targeting splash unit and an air unit) are included in her deck. Don't be afraid to drop her down on defense to counter anything that's not a Skeleton Army if you have nothing else. The P.E.K.K.A can be used in weird ways such as to tank a Graveyard and prevent your Tower from dying or just as a defensive juggernaut. I like to surprise my opponents with odd P.E.K.K.A moves and everyone has probably seen a P.E.K.K.A played in a weird way before. I feel that she doesn't need a buff or a nerf, though, despite her being by far one of the best cards in the game. Often both sides of a game are surprised to how quickly a whole P.E.K.K.A push can die in areas with high troop density. Overall, I think the P.E.K.K.A is a very powerful yet balanced card, and I hope that you all can figure out new ways to use her and new ways to refine the old. Category:Blog posts